


A Giant Squirrel Changed Everything

by freya_is_merlins_beard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Crack, First Time, M/M, Merlin uses innuendos, POV Arthur, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya_is_merlins_beard/pseuds/freya_is_merlins_beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sustaining an injury saving Arthur's life (without magic), Merlin becomes a noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Uther's kind of out of character, but he had to be for this to work...

As always, Arthur’s eyes were drawn to Merlin as he entered the room. He was leaning heavily on his cane, something Arthur noticed with a twinge of guilt.

“Ah, Lord Merlin! Sorry to drag you away from your studies, but there is an important matter to be discussed.” His father's booming voice echoed in the huge hall.

Arthur was continually amazed at the change in Uther’s behaviour towards his ex-manservant ever since the ‘incident’. Who would have though a giant squirrel could have such an effect?

“Not at all. I need the exercise.” Merlin smiled, slightly uneasy. He hadn’t adjusted to his new station, despite the three months it had been already. Arthur could tell he still expected Uther to burst out laughing, and tell him it had all been a big joke.

“I understand that your servant has not yet returned from the lower town.”

“Yes. A week ago, I sent Bayard to collect the poultice for my wound, and I am beginning to worry.”

Arthur only just managed to hide his smirk. Merlin couldn’t have got too attached to his snivelling toad of a servant if he was ‘”only just beginning to worry”’.

“Arthur tells me he is missing a gold brooch. Is it possible that this _Bayard_ is the culprit?”

Arthur felt his body heat as Merlin’s large blue eyes turned to him for the first time since he had entered the room. He couldn’t help but smile. It was definitely worth losing his favourite gold brooch to snatch Merlin from the clutches of that auburn-haired slug. Although, he did have to admit that perhaps ‘lose’ wasn’t quite the right word. It had been more a case of telling the dung heap that if he promised to leave and never come back, he would be given a gold brooch. He was still surprised it had worked though. He would never leave Merlin, not if he was offered all the gold brooches in the world.

“You have my most sincere apologies. All the thanks you got for saving my son’s life for a giant squirrel was an injured ankle, an empty title and a thief of a servant.”

“I would do it again even so, your majesty.”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat at Merlin’s earnest words. He had had nightmares for weeks about Merlin dying in various ways after trying to save him. If he ever tried to do it again, Arthur would have him chained to his bed. That train of thought was exceedingly distracting…

Arthur shook the flood of images away: his father was speaking again.

“Merlin, my boy, there is no need to stand on ceremony. If it wasn’t for you, I would have no heir, and at my age it would be extremely bothersome to try to beget a replacement. So please, call me Uther.”

Arthur shuddered, both at the thought of his father procreating, and because Merlin, in his discomfort, had begun to slide his hand up and down his cane, reaching as far as he could before returning to the top with a flick of the wrist. As his thumb began to circle a knob on the surface of the stick, Arthur visibly stiffened, and it took every ounce of his considerable strength to return his attention to the King’s words.

“In an attempt to atone for your mistreatment, I offer my son as your servant. Until a suitable replacement can be found, of course.”

Arthur inhaled sharply. Merlin’s servant? He would serve Merlin. He would _see_ Merlin. The last few months had been torture, with Merlin sequestered in his tower room, while Arthur had been forced to hold more practices with his knights to prove that he wasn’t _totally_ incompetent.

“I can survive without a servant. I have for years, after all. A week or two more won’t cause me any harm.”

Arthur frowned at Merlin’s words.

“I’m sure I can handle the role of servant, _Mer_ lin.” he blurted out. He just couldn’t bear being seen as useless any longer.

“Oh? Really? If you insist. I’m sure I can find something for you to do.”

If Arthur had known Merlin less well, he might have called that smile… Well, evil.

****

The first thing Merlin did once they reached his tower room was to hand Arthur a pile of cloth.

“What’s this?”

“Well, you’re going to be spending hours on your knees, so I thought you might want to wear some older, less fancy clothes.”

Arthur gulped. He was sure Merlin didn’t notice the innuendo in his words, but just the thought of ‘kneeling’ before Merlin made Arthur’s stomach tighten.

“Thank you. Where shall I change?”

Merlin’s grin became rather predatory.

“How about right here? It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before: I’ve dressed you many times, remember?”

How could he forget? The brush of Merlin’s warm, calloused fingers against his bare skin as he gently removed his nightshirt, his dark hair sweeping against his face as he bent to do the lacings. Arthur had always struggled not to pull Merlin into his arms when the feel of it all overwhelmed him, but somehow he had just about stayed under control. Some parts of his body, however, refused to listen to his brain and reacted very strongly to Merlin’s touch.

He must have looked uncomfortable, because Merlin sighed and took pity on him.

“There’s a screen over there, you can change behind it. I’ll be in the other room making a list of all the things you need to do to me. Oh sorry, did I say _to_ me, I meant _for_ me. Easy mistake to make, wouldn’t you agree, _Arthur_?”

Arthur nodded, pained. Merlin’s voice was like silk, but today it had a special quality that felt more like velvet. Especially when he said his name. It made it difficult for Arthur to do anything more than just stand there, letting the words wash over him.

Merlin left the room with a swish of his cape, and Arthur stood for a second, stunned, before he shook himself and went behind the screen to change.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will probably be the last.

Arthur peered around the door, and saw Merlin scribbling furious notes with one hand while flipping pages of the book he was reading with the other.

“Well, now that you’re ready and willing, you can begin to satisfy my needs.” Merlin said, turning over his shoulder to look Arthur up and down.

“What should I do first?” asked Arthur hesitantly, worried about what the answer might be.

“Hmm… My boots could do with a good rub: they’re looking a bit worn. After that, inform the cook that I like salty substances, and it would be lovely if she could prepare some salted pork for my lunch. Finally, muck out my horse’s stall. It is absolutely filthy in there.”

“You have a horse?” Arthur was surprised. His spies, or rather, the servants, hadn’t told him anything about a horse. Apart from a rather horse-faced woman who had taken to clinging to Merlin whenever he ventured out of the castle. Not that Arthur was worried about her. Any idiot could tell that she wasn’t quite Merlin’s ‘type’. For a start: she had breasts.

“Yes. Your father was understating what I gained from that unfortunate encounter with that… creature. I got a horse, on top of everything else.”

“Creature? Oh, I see: you’re ashamed that your ‘war wound’ was inflicted upon you by a squirrel.”

“A _giant_ squirrel.”

“It was only marginally larger than a normal sized squirrel.”

“It was bigger than a horse!”

“Only if that horse happened to be the same size as a pig.”

“That pig would have to be the biggest pig in the world!”

“Merlin, if size is relative, then that squirrel was relatively small.”

“Relative to what?” Merlin asked, looking pointedly at Arthur’s crotch.

“T-to a horse.” stuttered Arthur in reply, unused to Merlin’s current forwardness.

Merlin smirked at the expression on his face and then looked expectantly at him.

“Well, off you go then.”

“Oh, yes.”

“Oh, yes, _sire_.”

“What?”

“Oh, yes, _sire_.”

“Oh, yes, _sire_ ,” Arthur repeated, infuriated.

“That’s better. Come back here once you’ve finished.” Merlin returned to his work, ignoring Arthur completely.

****

Arthur wanted to do this job well, partly, if he was honest, to impress Merlin, but also to prove to himself that he was worthy of the respect of his people. If he couldn’t even manage to do the jobs many of them spent their lives doing, how could he make decisions involving their wellbeing? He knew that being a king wasn’t just about the finery and banquets; to rule well you had to understand what was best for your people. Living among them for a week or two seemed to him a good place to start.

He picked Merlin’s boots up from the floor, along with a brush, a cloth and some polish. This part of the job, at least, he knew how to do. Sometimes, on long trips away from Camelot, he had had to polish his own boots. Being away from home was no excuse, a knight, and especially a prince, of Camelot had to look his best, from his hair to his footwear.

As he scrubbed the polish into the leather of one of the boots, he considered the change in his relationship with Merlin. He had known that his feelings for Merlin were not the feelings of a friend for a long time, but while they had servant-master relationship he knew it would be wrong to let them control his actions. He didn’t want to force Merlin into anything he was uncomfortable with, and he had worried that Merlin might feel obligated to sleep with him, which was the last thing he wanted. He hadn’t thought that the situation would ever change, or that Merlin would ever stop being his manservant. He had grown gradually more and more miserable as he saw a future of temptation and longing that he could never give in to. When that squirrel had attacked him, he had let it. It wasn’t exactly that he _wanted_ to die, but living with Merlin so close but not close enough was killing him. Then, Merlin had jumped into the fray and bashed the squirrel over the head with his fists. Arthur had watched in amazement as he saw his normally gentle friend fight viciously with the animal, displaying more anger than he thought it was possible for him to feel.

After that, Merlin was no longer his servant. The joy Arthur had felt at the change quickly vanished, as Merlin spent more time locked away in his tower room with his good-looking servant Bayard than he did with Arthur. In fact, Arthur very rarely saw him, and they were never alone together. Living in close proximity with Merlin for such a long time had let him grow accustomed to his attraction to him, but now he was struck by it every time he saw him, and could barely speak to him. When they did talk, Arthur always sounded like an idiot, and was bright red for most of the exchange. Now that he had the chance to change their relationship into something more, Arthur lost any confidence he had once felt, and didn’t have the words required.

Today, however, Merlin’s attitude had changed, and Arthur was pretty sure he was flirting. For a brief moment, they had returned to their former playful conversations, and Arthur had realised how much he missed their friendship. Merlin’s new attitude shocked and delighted him, but he was worried that he was misreading the situation, so he hadn’t flirted back. Now he was beginning to understand that he had already lost Merlin as a friend, so he could no longer use that as an excuse for not trying to take things further.  He resolved to make an effort to change his reactions if Merlin continued to act as he had earlier today.


	3. Chapter Three

“Who are you?” The question made Arthur shoot upright from a crouch, so he swayed, dizzy from standing up too quickly. Once the black dots cleared from his vision, he noticed the speaker: a smallish young man, who was currently glaring at him.

“Prince Arthur?” he replied, not understanding how he didn’t recognise him.

“Yes, I know that, _obviously_. What I meant was, what are you doing here?”

“I’m Merlin’s temporary manservant.”

“Why? You’re the crown Prince. You also have no qualifications. You can’t even dress _yourself_ , let alone someone else.” The glare turned into a scowl. “Where’s Bayard?”

At the mention of that troll’s name, Arthur’s neutral expression transformed to mirror his companion’s. 

“He ran off with my gold brooch and is no longer in Merlin’s employ.”

“That’s ‘my Lord Merlin’s employ’ to you, Arthur.”

Arthur’s head swivelled so fast that his neck cracked, and he grasped it, in agony.

“Honestly, you’re so clumsy, I don’t know why I keep you around. Oh yes, I do.” Merlin smirked. Suddenly, his voice changed. “Edmund, _stop flirting with my servant_.” His expression was hard as he narrowed his eyes at the offending party, who gulped and backed away from the look that was directed at him.

“ _Flirting?_ That wasn’t flirting…” Arthur was bewildered by Merlin’s attitude.

“Don’t defend him.” Merlin growled, sending him a pained look.

“I don’t understand. You really think he was flirting with me?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Merlin’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. Arthur felt the power shift. This whole day he’d been so uncomfortable because the dynamic was different, with Merlin being so assertive. Now, though, the balance had been corrected and he felt better instantly.

“Are you saying you find me attractive, Merlin?” he asked, lowering his voice. He noticed Edmund sneak out of the stables, but ignored him: he was unimportant.

“W-well, er… You see, that… I didn’t mean…”

Arthur was delighted by Merlin’s stuttering. Back in control, he felt confidence flow through him. He stepped closer to a flushed Merlin.

“Don’t lie to me.”

There was a pause, and Arthur took advantage of the opportunity to stare at the other man.

“Yes, I find you attractive.” Merlin obviously felt embarrassed, and looked at the ground, unable to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“Good.” Arthur said, reaching for him and closing the gap between their lips.

Merlin was obviously surprised by this, and pulled back to look questioningly at Arthur.

“You’re kissing me?” he asked.

“Well, I was, until you started asking stupid questions.”

“Pardon me for being confused that you suddenly want to kiss me after years of showing no interest.”

“Oh, I want to do more than just kiss you.”

Merlin’s eyes moved away from Arthur’s while he took in that information, and in the meantime they travelled around the stable.

“I thought I told you to muck out the stall, not muck it up. Honestly, I thought this was the job you’d find easiest.” As Merlin complained, Arthur grew more and more impatient.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin. Stop being an idiot. There are much nicer ways to moan.”

Merlin kissed _him_ this time, and with such vigour that Arthur was glad he had remembered to lead the horse out of its stall and tie it up outside, because otherwise they would have been the recipients of kicks from a very disgruntled mare. Soon, he was pinned against the wall, Merlin undoing his lacings in a way Arthur had fantasised about for months. He felt his shirt being pulled off over his head by hot, eager fingers. Tracing his ribs, Merlin stared up at him, all large blue eyes and ridiculous cheekbones.

“ _I love you_.” Arthur breathed, mesmerised.

“What?” Merlin asked as if woken from a trance. “I didn’t hear that, sorry.”

“Oh… It was nothing…” Arthur wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed, but he decided that this was the wrong place for a confession of love. “We should probably find somewhere a little more private for this. Unless of course you’re into that.”

“Into what?”

“People watching.”

“People are watching? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Merlin’s blush was spreading down his neck and his ears were bright red, so Arthur thought he had probably better explain.

“Not yet, but we are in a stable, and the door is open.”

“Let’s go to my room.” Merlin said, his face regaining its usual colour.

Arthur nodded, and followed Merlin out of the stable (once they had both made themselves presentable).

****

Arthur felt the thick wooden door behind him as he was shoved against it, and winced slightly at the violence Merlin had used in his fervour.

“Oh God, sorry… I’m just… you know.” Arthur found Merlin’s attempts to explain endearing, and shut him up with chaste kiss.

Moving towards the bed and pulling Arthur with him, Merlin tripped over his cane, which had been balanced precariously against and wall, and, Arthur realised, _he hadn’t seen Merlin use at all the whole day._

“Why aren’t you using your cane?” Arthur asked, bewildered. “You have a serious injury, you need it.”

Merlin smiled condescendingly at him.

“Arthur, I’m a sorcerer. I healed myself ages ago, and I only use the cane around your father because he doesn’t know about my magic. And he would have me killed if he found out.”

“No, he wouldn’t: I would never let him hurt you. He’d have to kill me first.” Arthur’s face and voice were determined, which Merlin obviously liked, because he moved them both so that they were lying on the bed, with Arthur being straddled by his ex-servant.

“Before we go any further, I think I should tell you something.” Merlin said, looking nervous. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Merlin shushed him, desperate to get the words out. “I love you, and I don’t want this to be a one-off, and if that’s all you want, then I can’t do this. But if you want something more serious, then I am _very_ happy to oblige.”

Arthur lay stunned for a moment. Merlin was growing more and more uncomfortable. Just as it seemed as if Merlin was going to leave, Arthur grabbed his hips and held him in place.

“Where are you going?” he asked, looking hurt.

“Well, you weren’t saying anything, so I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s called absorbing information, Merlin, which you’ve obviously never heard of.”

“Shut up, you prat.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“Oh, for pity’s sake, Merlin, I LOVE YOU!”

“Oh, right, _that_ was what you said.”

“Yes, it was. Are you going to say anything back?”

“I’ve said it already.”

Arthur sighed, exasperated.

“What am I going to do with you, Merlin?”

“Good question.” Merlin said with a smirk.

 


End file.
